


Sam takes matters in his own hands

by Gingersmiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Masterbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersmiles/pseuds/Gingersmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was injured on a hunt and Dean blames himself, so he decides not to touch Sam again. Sam's fed up and horny so he decides to fix things. They're in the car, but there's not just driving going on, and they end up not making it to a motel that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam takes matters in his own hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wincest fic, and my first fic on here so be nice. Comments are greatly appreciated and make me smile. This has kind of been floating for awhile in my mind and I decided to just write it and get it out of my head. Hope you enjoy! Cross posted on www.gingersmut.tumblr.com

Sam was getting annoyed. He had messed up his back in a routine salt and burn 2 towns ago. No big deal; Dean couldn’t get the lighter to light in the rain at first and the spirit threw Sam into a grave stone. He was fine after a hot shower and a good nights sleep, but Dean didn’t think so. Sam didn’t blame him for his back injury, but that didn’t stop Dean from blaming himself. He was being super nice to Sam, no teasing him about his rabbit food, he even turned down the music when Sam wanted to take a nap while they were on the road. That was all fine for Sam, the only problem he had was that Dean refused to touch him. Sure he’d check to make sure Sam wasn’t hurt and bleeding after they finished a hunt but that was it. He made sure they didn’t brush past each other while walking down the hallway, their feet didn’t touch when they were eating at a diner, Dean wouldn’t lean over Sam’s shoulder to tell him something random while he was researching their monster of the week. Sam’s showers were a little less crowded and his bed had way more room at night, but he was fed up and horny. Dean was being a child and talking wouldn’t work so Sam thought of a plan. A really good one.

They were driving along a desolated stretch of highway, somewhere in Indiana he thought. Led Zeppelin was playing on the radio and Dean was humming along. _Now’s a good time_ Sam thought, and he slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. He was half hard from thinking about it all morning and ran the heel of his palm over the bulge in his pants. It had been too long. Sam circled his palm over his dick, thinking about the last time. It was before that stupid ghost. They had just finished hunting a wendigo in Minnesota and Dean decided to give Sam the best blow job he had ever had. Sam pulled his boxers down and hooked them under his balls. Imagining Dean’s lips around his cock he wrapped his hand around and pulled slowly. Sam’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out a soft, breathy moan. Dean heard and his head whipped to the side. The “Sammy?” he had been saying turned into a gasp halfway through.

“Deeaan.” Sam moaned along with a rough stroke that left him breathless. He stroked again, twisting as he got to the head then running a thumb across it. He gathered the precum that was there and smeared it along his length, moaning softly as he did. He opened his eyes and looked over at his brother. Dean had turned his eyes back to the road but his knuckles were white where he grabbed the wheel and there was a telltale bulge in his jeans.

“Sammy what are you doing?” Dean choked out, trying to sound normal but failing completely. His eyes flickered to the passenger seat at another moan but went right back to looking at the road when he realized Sam was looking at him through his eyelashes. He shifted in his seat and subtly tried to adjust himself in his pants. Sam slid his thumb down the vein of his cock and moaned before answering his brother, “You wouldn’t touch me since-ahh-that spirit threw me in the graveyard. I’m horny. I figured that you would get ooooh-over it after awhile but it’s been too long.” He trailed his thumb over the head, rubbing in circles, and let out another moan. “Deean, I need you.” He panted out looking at his brother.

Dean looked over at Sam, spread out and panting, in the passengers seat. His shirt was pulled up slightly and his legs were spread. Sam’s hand was slowly moving up and down, teasing himself. He was beautiful. Dean reached over and grabbed Sam’s other hand and slowly slid two fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them like they were Sam’s cock. Sam let out a moan and after Dean judged the fingers well fellated he pulled them out of his mouth. “I want you to get yourself ready for me. You think you can do that baby boy?” Dean growled out, his voice dropping octaves.

Sam moaned again as Dean let go of his hand. He pushed his fingers down past his balls and rubbed circles around his hole. Slowly he pushed one in, basking in the stretch and burn of it. Sam pumped his finger a couple of times before adding the second one. He didn’t realize that Dean had stopped the car until Sam felt a mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. He cried out as Dean gave a big suck before running his tongue along the slit. Sam stopped fingering himself and thrust into Dean’s warm, hot, mouth.

As soon as his fingers stilled Dean pulled off his cock. “I want to be able to flip you over and fuck you into the seat.” Sam moaned as he heard those words. “So keep stretching yourself open for me. If you stop, I stop.” Dean commanded and waited for Sam to move his fingers again before lowering his mouth onto Sam’s cock. He felt along under the seat for the lube they had stashed there last time they fucked in the car. Yanking Sam’s pants off, Dean lubed up his fingers and shoved one in with Sam’s. Sam let out a groan worthy of a porn video. Dean lowered himself down Sam’s cock until he felt the head against the back of his throat, then he swallowed around it, simultaneously hitting Sam’s prostate. Sam let out a loud cry and tensed up. Ropes of come flooded Deans mouth and he swallowed before slowly working Sam through his orgasm.

Dean let Sam’s cock slip from his mouth and he reached up to kiss Sam. Dean opened his mouth as Sam took control of the kiss, licking the taste of come out of his mouth. They sat there, kissing softly for awhile as Sam let out content sighs. Dean let him bask in the afterglow for a while before slowly thrusting his fingers into Sam again. He moved down between Sam’s legs and slowly worked him back up until he was hard again, pressing soft, open-mouth kisses to his thighs and cock. He sucked a mark into Sam’s leg, softly scraping his teeth against the skin. When Sam was hard and squirming back onto Dean’s fingers he undid his pants, moaning as his cock was freed. Dean shucked his pants and boxers and spread lube over himself before pressing the head of his cock against Sam’s hole. He pressed in slowly, both of them moaning as the head popped in. Dean leaned down to claim Sam’s mouth as he bottomed out in one push. Sam groaned as he got what he wanted. Smirking he looked up at Dean and taunted, “That the best you got? I’m not gonna break.”

Dean slowly pulled out, then thrust back in, hard. He did it again, then set a punishing pace as Sam’s face went slack. “This what you want baby boy? My hard cock shoving into you over and over again? You’re right, it has been a long time. God, you’re so tight.” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear. It was a tight fit but he managed to push Sam’s leg up against his chest and shove in farther that he had before, nailing Sam’s prostate. Sam cried out, his cock dribbling precum. Dean wrapped his hand around it and tugged, making Sam arch his back and whimper. “You like that Sammy? There’s nothing like someone else’s hand around your cock. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Dean whispered, licking around the shell of Sam’s ear before ducking his head and sucking on Sam’s neck. Sam let out another whimper and thrust his hips, trying to get more of Dean’s hand and cock. Dean chuckled before shifting his hips, changing the angle and hitting Sam’s prostate spot on. He continued to thrust hard against it and soon Sam was screaming out Dean’s name and coming. His body clenched up and squeezed around Dean’s cock and then he was coming too, thrusting weakly into Sam’s ass.

Dean slumped into Sam’s arms, content to spend his afterglow in Sam’s arms, though he would deny it later when Sam mentioned the cuddling. He pulled out, and grabbed a handful of tissues from the glovebox, cleaning them up and tucking them away. They stretched out on the bench seat and exchanged lazy kisses in the dusk that had crept up on them. Sam reached into the back seat to grab his jacket and shoved it under his head as a pillow. “That what you wanted Sammy?” Dean asked, his voice slightly muffled from being tucked into Sam’s neck. Sam hummed contentedly, and nuzzled into Dean’s hair. “Yeah, thanks.” His voice slightly hoarse from yelling. Dean smiled and dozed off on his Sammy’s chest.


End file.
